This is Berk
by Talkin' Fishbone
Summary: Warning SPOILERS for HTTYD 2 proceed with caution...You have been warned. Story takes place after the events of HTTYD 2. It follows Hiccup and his life as the Chieftain of Berk. Enjoy! (and yes Hiccstrid). Also my first Fanfic ever. Rating T, for now but may go further. I Don't own HTTYD and I thank Cressida Cowell and Dean DeBlois for such an amazing story!
1. 7yr Old Rotten Yak-Nog

**Hello reader! I am Talkin' Fishbone and this is my first FanFic ever and I found it was only fitting to start it off like in the movies: "This is Berk". I have a deep love for this franchise and would really appreciate your feedback on things like if the characters are well...in character and things like that. WARNING Spoilers, and written in a way that somewhat represents a script and light novel. This story is in Hiccup's P.O.V (for now)The italicized words in normal brackets are Hiccup's thoughts and the ones in square brackets are actions and things that happen. Please review and if you want to continue reading you can simply write new chapter as your review. Thank you! Enjoy and sorry for the monologing. ;p **

* * *

><p><span>7 Year Old Rotten Yak-Nog<span>

Berk, a place that once was burdened by all kinds of things. There's the rather cold weather that lasts for nine months, and then the three remaining months that aren't much better due to the rain, oh and the small island is inhabited by well… Vikings. But our biggest probl- more like _problems _where the thieves, who on most occasions also committed the crime of arson. Dragons. For generations the Viking way on Berk was kill or be killed. Now Dragons and Vikings live in harmony as do I.

Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third, the name my parents so lovingly bestowed upon me. The name seemed to have some sort of enchantment because after hearing it, the eyes of 72% of the Vikings on Berk rolled and the remaining 28% would groan. But hey I don't really blame them… ok I don't entirely blame them I was quite the hand full. (_They could have at least been a little less Viking like; hhmmm… that's never going to happen is it._) If it wasn't for my constant need to fit in I would have never: shot down, met, and befriended Toothless, my first true and best friend. With him at my side I was able to stop the Red Death and Drago Bludvist from destroying Berk.

Our journey so far has not been without its troubles or losses but it also brought rather positive things as well. I and all of Berk lost a great member of our tribe, the Chieftain of Berk my father the great Stoick the Vast. The void he left can never be filled but I know that even from Valhalla he watches over all of Berk. There are times every now and then when I wonder what it would have been like if he was here helping me ease into the role of Chieftain, and what life would have been like with the Haddock family reunited once again.

Well on a happier note, the damage done to Berk has been almost completely repaired. Ironically the hardest thing to deal with was the ice… Berk has _a lot _of dragons, one would think that the ice would be gone within at least a fortnight or two but it has been about half a year already and we cleared around 2/3 of it. In sort Berk will look cursed for another 3 months. But hey not everything that Drago and his Alpha did to Berk was all that bad. I mean… yeah the ice is a pain to remove but it makes Dragon Racing more interesting! And I don't even want to think about how hard it would have been to get all the dragons my Mom was protecting over the years to migrate to Berk… as Gobber would say; "_It gives me the willies just thinkin' bout it!"_

Us Vikings are rather stubborn, ruff, and sometimes crazy but it is these traits that give us the resilience we need to survive in this world. Ourselves and our home are not without their respective flaws but we found peace which is hard to say for most people living in other parts of the world as well as on some of the neighbouring islands. I will make it my life mission to not just protect Berk, but as many lands as possible. There are still many out there that are still in conflict with dragons and as soon as Berk is all fixed I will find these lands and bring peace to both the people and dragons there. I will need help and a lot of it but that's what friends and family are for. Astrid will definitely go along with my plans or at the very least stay by my side and constantly make me question if what I am doing is right or within my capabilities. Fishlegs will follow suit somewhat reluctantly and point out why he thinks my ideas are reckless. The Twins won't understand anything but convincing them is not that hard. All I need to do is mention that there is a possibility of chaos and destruction and they won't stop bothering me until we leave. As for Snotlout… as long as it brings him glory, he's in. (_I can hear it now…Snotlout, Snotlout ,Oy Oy Oy!) _ The new addition to our team, Eret is still a bit of a mystery to me but he has a good heart. (_Heh I wonder what Ruffnut's going to do to him today…uh whatever it is it's always interesting...) _

The future seems to be bright for Berk and I am glad that I have people behind my back supporting me especially my Mother. It was hard being the Chief in the beginning but Mom always had something wise to say to help me along. If I had and doubts, Mom or Astrid was there to clear my mind. _(Now the only thing I am really worried about is ho-)_

[A loud knocking noise came from the front door in the Haddock residence.]

"Hey Hiccup can I come in?" (O_h Astrid's here already? Man she is rather punctual. Guess I'll set this aside and get back to it another time._)

[Hiccup places his charcoal pencil into the journal in front of him and closes it.]

"Coming Milady! Just give me a moment."

[Walks over and opens the door. Astrid, who was saying good morning to a few villagers that were passing by now brings her attention to the newly opened door and smiles as she hits Hiccup lightly on the shoulder.]

"Good morning Hiccup. Almost ready for the first patrol this morning?"

"Eh" [shrugs] " almost I just need to find my teles-"

[Hiccup looks past Astrid and notices that it is still really early in the morning. He looks back at Astrid with a rather confused look on his face]

(_Wait a minute… the sun's still down no one's up yet. Why did she come so early?_) "Hey Astrid, you know you could have taken a little more time getting here? The fish in the sea aren't even up yet."

"Well you did say you would be up real early this morning when I talked to you last night. Something just occurred to me so I came earlier."

"If you don't mind me asking, what is that something?"

"I thought it would be nice to fly around Berk when the sun is still rising and there is no added noise from the repairs going on in the village. So what do you say, care to join me and Stormfly? "

"A little time out with you, Toothless, and Stormfly without complaints, Snotlout, or the Twins sounds looks the perfect way to start out the day."

"Great! Shall we go?"

"Just let me find my telescope from upstairs and we'll get going."

[Hiccup gives Astrid a quick peck on the cheek and hurries up the stairs. Astrid looks at the table beside the stairs and notices the journal. Curious, she walks over and inspects it and notices that it is something like a diary written in Hiccup's hand. She closes it immediately.]

"Hiccup? Is the journal on the table your diary? "

[Hiccup's voice is slightly muffled as he is rummaging through his belongs in order to encounter his telescope.]

"Yes… and no. I just started it and I only put things about chiefing, my thoughts related to chiefing, or stuff about Berk in it. I thought that I could make something somewhat like a Chief Handbook out of the content I put in that journal. I like writing things down it clears my head a little and in the future it could be useful to a stand-in-chief or the next Chieftain of Berk. If my Dad wrote one it would have helped me on my first few weeks….aha! Found it!"

[Hiccup goes down the stairs quickly and stops a bit before the door.]

"Well if you ask me you looked like you had everything under control… with my help of course... but you did a great job."

"Heh… it may have looked like that on the surface but for the most part I was almost lost."

"Do my ears deceive me or did Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third admit to being clueless?"

[Astrid was now smirking at Hiccup waiting for his reaction.]

"Clueless and lost are different things but yeah I admit it."

[Astrid looks at Hiccup in surprise and then with a slightly disappointed expression.]

"What?" [Hiccup looked at his girlfriend in confusion.]

"To be honest with you I was hoping to get more of a reaction from you."

"You're not going to get a quick fix out of me Milady… maybe try something like that with Snotlout or Ruff and Tuff."

[Astrid smiles and shakes her head.]

"Well I got the telescope, what do ya say we head out before Berk decides to wake up?"

[Astrid nods and both of them exit and go on their respective dragons and launch into the sky. Astrid turns to Hiccup with a smug look on her face.]

"There is a place near the cove that has a nice view. Do you want to go there to see the sun rise?"

"Sounds like a plan."

"I'll race you there. Today will be Stormfly's and my win!"

"If I were you I wouldn't be too sure about that… you know who you're up against right?"

" One of the dorkiest Vikings the world has ever seen and his Night Fury."

"Exactl- Wait what? Dorkies-"

[Astrid starts giggling and gets a head start with Stormfly and yells back at Hiccup in a singing tone.]

"The last one there is a 7 year old rotten cup of Yak-nog!"

[Hiccup's face turns pale and shutters at the thought of the failed Snoggletog beverage he had to ingest once again not too long ago in December.]

_(Bleh... I didn't need the reminder…) _"Let's show her who is the cup of 7 year old rotten Yak-nog, eh Bud?"

[Toothless smiles his toothless grin as he looks up at Hiccup snorts in agreement and the two speed off.]

"Yeah BABY!"

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading my Fanfic! If you liked it then write a review and let me know that I should continue writing chapters! If i get enough people wanting more I will update in a reasonable time frame...hopefully.<strong>


	2. The Whimpering Nightmare

**Hello readers! Here is another entry to my HTTYD FanFic: "This is Berk". This chapter is called "The Whimpering Nightmare" and is written from Astrid's P.O.V this time. As last time the italicized words in the normal brackets are the character's thoughts and the ones in square brackets are narration (not in the P.O.V of the character.). A big thanks to Cressida Cowell for creating the original characters and story and another enormous thanks goes to Dean DeBlois and Dreamworks Animation for adapting HTTYD to film! Enjoy! ;p**

* * *

><p>"That's it girl! We got this!"<p>

[Astrid looks over her shoulder into the dark morning sky to see if Hiccup was gaining on her. Her eyes lit up]

"Ha!" [She grinned immensely and turned back to looking in front of her.] "So much for being the '_Dragon Expert_', he's so far behind that I can't even see him!"

[She bent down and patted Stormfly on the head. The Deadly Nadder replied by rubbing her head against Astrid's hand and making a soft purring sound.]

"Well we can't just say we'll win right now can we girl?!"

[Astrid pulls out a cooked chicken leg out of the storage compartment in her saddle. She stands up and then crouches down on Stormfly and chucks the leg like if it where her axe.]

"Stormfly, catch!"

[Stormfly's eyes locked onto the airborne piece of poultry. She screeched as she retrieved the chicken within milliseconds, almost blowing Astrid off the saddle. Astrid shakes her head and looks down at Stormfly with a hint of fear and shock.]

(_She must have really, REALLY missed the chicken… maybe I should give some more often like I used to…_)

[Astrid spots the clearing that Hiccup and she picked to be the finishing line as well as the spot that they would watch the sun rise.]

"There girl! Ha! Hiccup and Toothless won't be able to catch up no-"

[Astrid was completely cut off by something rapidly falling from above Stormfly and her.]

(_What in Thor's name was…Hicc-… did he just? From the clouds? Great just great, and right when I thought I did it this time. Well I guess there is no helping it; he really is the Dragon Expert…_)

[The young Viking and her Nadder land just a few moments after Toothless and his rider.]

"Nice of you to show up my dear cup of 7 year old rotten Yak-nog. You really thought you had the slip on me and Toothless didn't you?"

[Hiccup pets his dragon on the head. Toothless smiles and lets his tongue hang out the right side of his mouth.]

"Hhm I just let you off easy."

[She crossed her arms and smiled to cover up. The Night Fury's eyes caught a glimpse of Stormfly who out of curiosity started to wander off a bit. He looked at his rider as if to ask '_Can I go too?_' Hiccup nodded in response. Toothless then happily scampered off to play with Stormfly in the trees. Hiccup then brought his attention back to his conversation with Astrid.]

"Oh _really_ so the crack about me being so behind was to motivate me?"

(_He's enjoying this… isn't he? Well then I'll give him what he wants to hear._)

"OK… _fine_… it's your win."

[Hiccup smiles and Astrid returns the remark. Astrid shut her eyes and slowly started to open them.]

(_Yep, there's the sun._)

[Astrid nudged her head forward telling Hiccup to look in that direction. Hiccup gasped lightly and then a half smile adorned his face.]

"Wow… I have never seen a sun rise quite like this one."

[He looks back at his girlfriend. Astrid walks up closer to Hiccup.]

"I may have not won the race, but I was at least right about the view…. It's beautiful."

[They both sit down and go back to looking at the sun rise.]

"To think we have been living on Berk our whole lives and yet there is still so much to see and do here."

[Hiccup looks around in awe at the sea and the trees. Off on a small island in the distance Hiccup spots a mother Nadder with her hatchlings. One of them branches off and runs into a group of baby Gronkles. They start to play and the other Nadder hatchlings join in on the fun. Astrid glances to her side and looks at Hiccup who is captivated by the dragon hatchlings. She stares at the ground and is lost in thought for a brief moment, smiles, looks back at the hatchlings and then rests her head on Hiccup's shoulder. They stay there for a while until the sun fully rises. The young Chief stands up and extends his hand to help his lady. ]

"Unfortunately Milady, we have to start heading back to do the morning patrol."

[Astrid sighs]

"How about we take the long way back to Berk?"

"No racing?"

[Hiccup grins as Astrid shakes her head.]

"I just want to continue this peaceful, Snotlout and Twin free morning even if it is just for a little bit longer."

(_That and losing twice in one day is __**not**__ my way of doing things._)

[He nods.]

"Ok, one win only. I can live with that."

[She leans in to kiss him on the lips, fakes out, and then hits Hiccup's fin trigger. He stands there perplexed as Astrid salutes him, turns, and runs away laughing. She finds Stormfly and lifts off. Hiccup runs and jumps onto Toothless, who was itching to go after the Nadder.]

"And where do you think you're going?"

"To Berk, where else?"

[Toothless rapidly caught up to Stormfly and Astrid. The Night Fury's pupils widen as he smiles his toothless grin.]

_Moments later…_

[The pair and their dragons are just a few minutes away from the village. Even though they were not racing, they were most definitely competing. This time with tricks of the life threatening variety, they are Vikings after all. It started out innocently enough with Hiccup using his fight suit to glide side-by-side with Toothless. Unlike Astrid's and Hiccup's previous stunt competitions this one was the brain child of the dragons, their riders just went along for the ride… literally. After they decided on a tie they went back to flying slowly.]

"I guess our competitive nature rubbed off on you two huh Bud?"

[Toothless roared softly suggesting a 'yes' to answer his friend's question.]

"It's really amazing how the more they are with us, the more human emotions and actions they can pick out. At this rate Stormfly may get even smarter than you."

"I have always believed it's never a bad thing to dream."

"Eh, whatever."

"Is someone coming this way?"

[Astrid focuses on the moving shape heading towards them.]

"Seems so… and it's-"

[Not too far from away a Monstrous Nightmare and his rider approach them. The couple's mood suddenly changed. All of them where now hovering in the same area.]

(_And there goes the peaceful morning…_)

"What did you do this time Snotlout?"

"It wasn't me Astrid! But…but there is a _slight_ problem."

[Snotlout grins sheepishly. Hiccup and Astrid looked at each other simultaneously. Suddenly a booming noise erupted from the village. It was so loud that it even stunned the dragons.]

"_THAT _sound came from that _slight problem_!?"

[Astrid was staring Snotlout in the look was so intense that it was like she was tearing the flesh right off his bones or at least that's what it felt like to Snotlout.]

"….._Yes…I think so."_

[He was practically whimpering at this point. After a moment of silence, Toothless nudged his head toward the village.]

"You got it Bud."

[Hiccup and the Night Fury then sped off to Berk immediately followed by Astrid and Stormfly.]

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it as much as I loved to write it. If you want me to continue to write This is Berk, please let me know with a review. It doesn't have to be long you can just write: next chapter. If you want to write more or give me feedback I would greatly appreciate it ;) If you want me to read your works then feel free to PM me, I would be honoured. - Talkin' Fishbone.<strong>


End file.
